degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-4127080-20130822233230
I think it's hyprocritical of people hating Maya because who a we to judge a 14 year old who is griefing over her dead boyfriend. Not everybody is going to cry their eyes out. I know if my boyfriend commit suicide I will feel empty and have no emotion at all. Also comparing her to Manny. First of all I don't see how Manny and Maya are alike. First of all the reasons why they change their look for different reasons in my opinion. Manny change her look because she didn't want to be cute. She wanted to be hot. Maya change her look because had this empty hole in her heart. Felt like changing her look when get a new guy so she could fill that hole. I'm pretty sure that if Cam didn't die she wouldn't change her look. Maya said in season 11 that she thought cheerleading is sexist. So I doubt she will ever walk around a hallway with a shirt that could see her pink bra if Cam was alive. Just because they are insecure about their bodies but that doesn't mean anything. There hasn't been one girl or boy in Degrassi who wasn't insecure about themselves. So that isn't the best example. Also she got hate for just for drinking. Come on she isn't the only character ever in Degrassi to get drunk. Also it's not like she was drinking for fun. I mean she could have them cutting or find some other way to self harm herself. Hating Maya for getting drunk then you might as well hate Ellie, Cam, and Darcy too. Since they self harm too yeah they didn't get drunk but they did cut/burn themselves. Also what really pissed me off. Is how people saying Zoe has every right for being a bully to Maya. If you think Maya deserves to be bullied than you might as well wear "I Support Bullying" T Shirt since you're siding with the bully. I hated Rick for what he did to Terri but I felt sorry for him when he was bullied. Nobody deserves to be bullied esp Maya. She is the last person on Degrassi who deserves to be bullied for what happen last year. The "excuses" why Maya deserves to be bullied. Like Maya deserve it because she did nothing to help Cam. First of all Maya did everything she can by just being there for him. Going to his games and supporting him in anyway she can and giving him the love he need to keep him alive. She didn't know he was depressed but it wasn't her fault or responible for his death either. Also how people say Zoe had every right to be a bullied to Maya because she ruined her plans. That's nothing to compare what would have happen to what would have happen to Maya by herself outside of the concert. In my opinion I always like Maya but I like her better now.